Fairy Tale
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: A story where a young lass meets the young prince who believes that the first girl that he will see after he encountered a fairy will be the one that he will love forever.
1. Aladdin

**Auchie~! My third in series story is now on the line~! This one is different from others but I do hope that you would like it somehow '^^a**

**I do now own La Corda D' Oro but I do own this story ^-^**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a beautiful place called Seiso. Everything that a leader of a kingdom would wish for was there. It was abundant in natural resources; people who lived there were disciplined; the rulers were taking their responsibilities seriously and lastly, they have cooperation with each other.<p>

The rulers of the said kingdom were Queen Misa and King Jun Tsukimori. They were both excellent musicians, a reason why their citizens were attached to music. The queen played the piano while the king played the violin. They had four children who were now proclaimed as princes. All were playing different instruments.

The oldest son was Azuma. He was known of his brain and beauty when it came to negotiation between kingdoms. Also, he was truly a talented musician. He played the flute and often called as `maestro` by his fan girls. He had a strong appeal to girls that made princesses from other kingdoms wanted to be his spouse.

Kazuki was the second. He played the trumpet and the leader of the kingdom's orchestra. He sometimes made the foods eaten in the palace. He was known of his hyper and active energy. Like his older brother, he was also popular among the girls.

After him was Aoi. He excelled in any kind and type of sports, both physically and mentally. There were times that he visited houses in the kingdom to check the people's health. Nonetheless, he made many females infatuated with him. He played the viola.

Last but not the least was Len. He played the violin like his father. Unlike his fellow brothers, he was cold and aloof. He preferred to practice and let himself alone in his room. He was unfriendly and unsociable although he sometimes disguised himself to wander around in the town. In spite of his characteristics and attitudes, there were still females out there who liked him.

One day, all the kingdoms including Seiso planned to have a gathering in the Tsukimori's castle. It was discussed that it could help the princes and princesses chose their fiancé candidates.

The royal family was eating this time. They were happily chattering about this and that thingy things. The queen decided to bring up a new topic, one that our beloved princes hated the most. What was that? Just read~!

"Dears, next month, all the representatives of each kingdoms will be here." the queen reminded her sons. The king joined his wife.

"I want you to prepare yourself for choosing a fiancé candidate." the king clearly confirmed to his princes.

Azuma almost spilled his coffee. Thank you to his eating manners, he prevented it. Kazuki choked his spoonful steak at a very wrong time. Aoi blurted the food from his mouth back to his plate. Len gave a sour face not only after he heard the statement from his father but also after he ate an orange.

"Mother, is that really necessary to us?" Azuma asked as he cleaned his mouth. The queen put her spoon and fork down.

"To be honest no." she stopped before she talked again. "I want you my dears to choose the girl that you really want to be with forever. Not by using your minds but your hearts."

"If then, why do we have to attend those cotillions, sauté, and gatherings?" Kazuki asked before he took another spoon of steak.

"Because of our interactions and friendships with other kingdoms, that's why. Let me add the sake of our very own home and our people." their father explained without any further ado.

Aoi clapped his hands once. "What if we won't attend?" he playfully asked. The brothers looked at their parents.

"Commotion." they both said before they continued eating. The brothers just sighed. Suddenly, Len stood up from his seat.

"Mother, father, can I?" he asked a permission from them.

"Sure dear." the queen gave his son a smile.

"Just be careful son." the king added. He just nodded and walked away.

"Hey bro! Found yourself a girl!" Kazuki teased his brother. Len stopped and glared to him. When the servants opened the door for him, Azuma spoke up.

"My, my, when did he grown up?"

"Just after this." Aoi replied.

The rest of the family chuckled and went on eating. Even the servants were amused by the youngest prince actions.

* * *

><p>Len didn't wear his disguise costume. He was lazy to do it and he was not in the mood to. He went out to the town for some refreshing air. He brought his violin with him. Since there was an upcoming festival, there were a lot people swarming in the center of the town.<p>

"Tiresome." he muttered under his breath. He decided to head to the woods. There, no one and nothing would disturb his playing.

He sighed heavily as he arrived to the woods. It was the first time that he experienced walking more than five kilometers just to find peace of mind.

He smiled after he scanned the place. It was perfect for him. The green scenery that included various tress and plants, blue waters were cool in eyes, and sounds from animals and the waterfall. He took out his violin and positioned himself near the riverbank.

He was about to stroke the sting when a bottle hit his head hardly and thud. He lost his balance and fell into the river. It was a good thing that he still had consciousness before he fell. He lifted his violin and bow to avoid from being wet or else, both would have damages.

"Who the heck was that?" he grunted as he stood up. He was not only mad but also irritated. He just wanted to play his precious violin in a peaceful place. I suggest that you should just play inside the castle you know. There, you would breathe a suffocating air from your room. Not to mention to bother yourself about the fiancé thingy thing.

No one answered. He sighed again. He put his violin inside the case first before he would look for the one who caused the trouble.

He recalled what happened earlier. That was it, a bottle. He looked for the bottle and fortunately, he found it on the ground.

He grabbed it and he was surprised, more than surprised. He scratched his eye `of course, he was holding the bottle then you want me to add s in eye?` and looked at the bottle again. No, he was not imagining things. It was really true.

"Hey you! Get me out of here!" the little thingy thing or also called as fairy inside the bottle shouted.

"No." he coldly replied.

"Please!" the fairy pleaded.

"I told you, no." he shot the fairy with a glare.

"C'mon!" the fairy insisted.

"I don't want to repeat myself." he said.

"Why don't you want? Just open the cover then finish!" mumbled by the fairy.

"Because of you, I was wet. Because of you, I can't play the violin. Because of you, my day was completely ruined." he emphasized the word ruined.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry?" the fairy apologized. Len rolled his eyes. After all, he still had conscience in his mind. If he left that thingy thing alone, he might be cursed like what tales said. There wouldn't be harm if he tried to free him, right?

"Yehey!" the fairy jumped in joy. Len opened the cover and let the fairy flew. He then went in front of Len.

"Thank you!" the yellow-haired fairy said. Len just nodded and put the bottle back on the ground.

"I'm Lili! You?" he asked as he flew around him.

"Len." he answered.

"Because you freed me out from that bottle, I will make your wish granted!" he happily exclaimed.

"I don't have any wish." he replied in a monotone voice.

"Nah, I know you have!" Lili kidded in cross arms.

"None." Len said in cross arms too.

He scratched his hair. "Gee, if then…" he smiled devilishly. "Let me tell my wish for you!"

"Whatever." he murmured. Lili cleared his throat.

"The very first girl that you will see will be the one that you will love forever!" he then waved his wand on the air.

Len raised a brow. Lili just smiled.

"Well then, I'm leaving! Bye bye!" Lili waved at him and disappeared. Len sighed.

"What a bothersome fairy." he grumbled. He took his violin case and walked away from the said place.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! This is the first time that I made a story with fantasy as its genre. I hope you guys would not mind to share your testimonials about it ei~! I mean, review~! b^0^b<strong>

_-Nik Van Fresces_


	2. Snow White

**Yapari~! I'm having a good time dealing with my imagination~! v^0^v**

**Take the screen second chaptie~!**

* * *

><p>He had dried himself from being wet. While he was walking, he saw a red-haired girl hiding behind a tree. He then remembered what Lili said. He shook his head to make that thingy thing out of his mind.<p>

He looked at the girl. The girl noticed it and she looked at him too. Suddenly, a man approached him. The girl immediately hid again.

"Mister, have you seen a red-haired lady who wears a half knee yellow dress?" the man asked Len. He moved the corner of his eyes to the tree where he saw the said girl.

"No." he answered. The stranger man gave him a suspicious look.

"Are you really sure mister?" he asked once more.

"If I said no it means no. I don't want to repeat myself so will you please excuse me." he coldly answered the man. _No more questions please _he pleaded to himself. The man sighed.

"If you say so." he nodded to Len and took his leave.

Not long after that, Len went to he girl. She was sitting on the ground and burying her face in her knees. She also covered her ears by her index fingers.

He kneeled beside the girl and tapped her right shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and uncovered her ears. She then shifted her look to the lad beside her.

"You can come out now." Len coldly said to her before he then stood up. He was about to left when she grabbed his hand. His eyes widened as he turned his back to her.

"Thank you." the red-haired girl softly said. The little fairy popped in his head again. He shook his head lightly to scratch it.

"Umm, is there's something wrong?" the girl asked him.

"Ye-I mean no- yes." he absent-mindedly answered. The girl looked confusedly at him.

"Your hand." he told her icily. Realization hit her. She then let go of his hand.

"S-sorry." she apologized. She was red as her hair. Len shrugged. He didn't mean to make this girl scared of him. _Damn reflexes_ he cursed to his mind. _Can't you think of something good? _he asked himself.

Absent-mindedly, he reached his hand to her. _Hell thank you _he said to his head. The girl just looked at him.

"Will you or not?" he asked irritated. The girl slowly nodded and took his hand. Unfortunately, she tripped on a wooden stick. Oh yes, just a stick.

What happened? She was about to fall when he caught her.

His one hand was holding his violin case so that means his other hand was the one which functioned. His hand was on her waist while his head on left shoulder `left and shoulder lol~!`.

How about her? Well, she was currently resting her body on his. Her face was placed on his chest.

It took seconds before they realized their positions. Len freed the girl from his arm while she distanced herself. He was madly blushing. Not because of what happened but because of what Lili wished for him. He glanced at the girl, who was that time, blushing furiously.

"Sorry." he began. He already had enough of the silence. The girl shook her head to him.

"No, I'm the one who should say so." she said before she nervously laughed. As she laughed, he examined her.

Shoot. That's why. She had an injury on her left foot `I love left don't I?`. That was the reason why she tripped, not because of that wooden stick. He was about to open his mouth when she spoke.

"I'm Kahoko Hino! How about you?" she beamed a smile after.

"Len Tsukimori." he didn't hesitate to say his surname. Or did he? He blamed his reflexes again. Kahoko's eyes widened. She then bowed to him.

"I-I'm really sorry for the inconveniences y-your highness!" she apologized. He sighed again.

"No formalities Kahoko." he sternly said. Wait! Kaho-what? Gwarsh~!

She looked at him blankly. Did she hear it right? The prince just called her by her name. He sighed once more.

"Call me Len, not your highness nor your majesty." he ordered. She happily nodded. That was a rare chance for an average girl like her to meet a prince and call him in his name.

"Len!" she happily said. Without any hesitation, he smiled to her.

"We should get going." he said before he started to walk. She once again smiled to him before she followed him behind.

The two walked in silence. Not to mention that it was deafening. Unknown to these two, both of them wanted to start a talk. It was just they were afraid of an awkward situation after talking. Suddenly, Len stopped in walking. Kahoko heard a sound from somewhere. She thought that it was the reason why he stopped. She then stopped beside him.

"Len…" she whispered. He then grabbed her left `another left lol~!` hand to comfort her. They remained still until someone appeared in front of them.

It was the man earlier. Kahoko immediately hid beside Len.

"There you are Ms. Hino." the man said. Len narrowed his eyes to him.

"What do you want?" he coldly asked the man. The man smirked.

"Actually, I was here to kill her as what my master asked me to." he paused. He took out his wedge and showed it to them.

Len looked at the girl behind him. She was clutching his shirt and never thought of letting it go.

"But I decided not to do it." he stopped as he threw the wedge on the ground. Kahoko slowly showed herself and stood beside Len.

"I can't kill someone who didn't do anything wrong, someone who is innocent, and someone that I raised for so many years." the man gave Kahoko a worried smile.

"Mr. Kira..." she whispered. Len let go of her hand. He didn't know why but he felt that she wanted to run to that man called Kira.

And that's that. She ran to him and hugged him. She began to cry. After a few second, Kira parted the hug.

"Kaho, leave this place immediately. You shouldn't go back to your home. Run and try to live without anyone. I won't tell the majesty about this. Just don't run back to that place again, you understand?" he ordered.

"B-but…" she protested.

"Go!" he pushed her away. She just continued crying. Len couldn't keep himself to watch the scene. He decided to approach her and left the man.

"Kahoko." he called. He held her left hand again.

"F-father…" she weakly said. The man started to cry too.

"I said go!" he shouted despite of his tears. Kahoko shook her head.

"Mister, would you please for me?" Kira asked Len. Len nodded to him.

"We should go now Kahoko." he stated as he pulled her away. But it didn't work. She was struggling. Len sighed for the umpteenth time. He didn't have a choice but to do it.

He let go of her hand and walked towards her. Without any warning, he carried her in a bridal style. He thought that he would have a hard time to carry her because of his violin but not. She was just light.

"L-len…" she sobbed. He shook his head.

"Your father clearly told you what to do. As his daughter, you should obey him." he said. He turned his back to Kira once more.

"Thank you." Kira said before he smiled to the two. He then took walked away from them. Len watched him as he disappeared. He then shifted his look to the girl he carried a while ago. Her tears were still slowing on her cheeks.

"Don't cry over the spilled milk." he sternly stated as he began to walk. She looked at him tear eyed.

"There are times that we should let go of something in order for us to be stronger. If we continued to hold on, we would suffer more pain." he explained without glancing at her.

She understood what he meant and wiped her tears. She then looked at him again and smiled widely. Len, who was amused by her action, returned the smile to her.

She rested her head on his body `somewhere on his upper chest` and placed her both hands on his chest `I don't know how to describe it ei`. She began to fell asleep.

Len smiled to himself. He remembered the little thingy thing called fairy. _I will only lose my heart if I tried to believe Lili right? _he told himself as he walked back to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! Another chaptie was published~! Please do review to my work so the next time I write another story, I will keep an eye on those mistakes that you mentioned ^_^<strong>

_-Nik Van Fresces_


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**Gee~! I'm so glad that some known and unknown users have reviewed the previous chaptie~! ^0^**

**Thankies so much to you guys, because of you, I got an inspiration to work on this chaptie~!**

**Well, here goes nothing~!**

* * *

><p>Len was still carrying Kahoko when they arrived in the town. He didn't disguise himself that's why he needed to used his secret path towards somewhere. To his luck, there was no one in his way.<p>

He was now in front of a two-story house. Beside it was a music store. He was about to walked when someone called him.

"It's so nice to see you young prince." the old man greeted as he walked towards Len. Len turned his back and saw the man. He smiled to him.

"Good morning Minami-san." he then gave him a bow. The old man also nodded to him.

"So what brings you here?" Minami asked. Len shifted his gaze to the girl that he was still carrying. The old man nodded in understanding.

"I am glad to help you young prince." he patted his back.

"Thank you." he said. The old man gave him a thumb up.

"Please follow me." he said as he walked towards his house. Len nodded and walked behind him.

They were now inside Minami's house. It was not that huge and not that small. Minami was an old friend of the Tsukimori's. He provided musical instruments and musical scores not only to the royal family but also to the people. He also let them to play and practice inside his store.

"Young prince, please don't mind to call me from the store if you need help." he reminded him before he took his leave. Len just gave him a nod. Minami went to the store and left the two teens at his house.

Len put down his violin case first on the floor before he put Kahoko on the couch gently. He then went to the kitchen to get some water and foods. As he walked back to the living room, he remembered what happened earlier to her. He ran his fingers through his hair. That was one heaven experience.

He placed the tray on the table. He decided to search a band aid for her injury. He was about to leave when he heard her groaned.

He immediately kneeled beside her. She was now awake from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head on the left side `endless left lol~!`. She scratched her eyes to remove any possible morning glories and tears on her. Her vision became clear and she saw a familiar blue-haired guy.

"Len..." she said. The said guy just nodded to her. She moved her body upward to position herself in a sit.

"Are you alright now?" Len worriedly asked her. She smiled at him.

"I thought that it is better if I sleep over the spilled milk." she kidded. He just messed her hair before he stood up.

"Where are you go-ouch..." she stated. She was going to stand up when she felt a pain coming from her foot.

He curved his lips to her. "I'll just get a band aid."

Kahoko slowly nodded but her face looked anxious. He smiled once more. He then put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you." he clearly said. Her face was enlightened.

"Go get some sleep for now." he said gent-what? Okay, sorry for that one, gently. I'm just surprised that he's capable of talking to that manner. Gwarsh, I think I forgot to mention in the last chaptie that he will lose also some of his uh-duh attitudes.

"Promise me you'll wake me if you're here." she raised her little finger as a sign of pinky swear. For the third or fourth time, he smiled to her.

"Promise." and he made a pinky swear to her. She gave him a smile before going back to her slumber. He then went out from the house and headed to Minami.

* * *

><p>"Welcome." Minami greeted as Len opened the door.<p>

"Oh what can I do for you young prince?" he asked before he continued cleaning the piano.

"May I know if you have a band aid?" he asked as he walked towards him.

"Great timing young prince, here." he handed him a small elongated thingy thing from his apron. Len thanked to the old man.

"Thank you Minami-san."

"Ah nothing young prince." he smiled to him. Just when he walked an inch, Minami called him.

"Excuse me young prince." he called. Len turned to him.

"It seems that you are well, out of yourself I must say because of the lass with you." Minami playfully teased. The said lad raised a brow.

"Who is she to you?" he straightforwardly asked. Len curved his lips.

"Is it alright if I will take your time Minami-san?" he asked. The old man stopped in his business and sat on a chair.

"If it will worth it young prince." he happily said.

"An old family friend like you is worth waiting." Len kidded `is it even a joke? Heaven no`.

Minami just chuckled in his statement. The lad then began to narrate the story starting from the very first event when he met Lili up to when he met Kahoko. I apologize for my tardiness of not narrating the story. I got influenced by our prince when he said that he don't want to repeat himself `lol`~! XD.

Len finished the story in two minutes since it wasn't that long and someone was still waiting for him. Minami then beamed a smile for no reason. Or yes there was a reason? Just read again~!

"I'm really glad for you young prince." he said as he removed his glasses to wipe his tears.

"Minami-san?" he called. He wasn't sure of what he said.

"I will pray that you two will get along to each other as day passed." he clearly told him as he wore his glasses.

He scratched his head. "I don't know what to say but maybe thank you."

The old man laughed at the younger man's reaction. "You're always welcome young prince."

Len smiled to him. "I will take my leave now."

Minami stood up and patted Len's back. "You really should young prince. You don't want to keep young princess waiting for you." he clearly teased. He ran his fingers through his hair. He can't believe that this old man was having fun of teasing him about his love life.

He then bid his goodbye and went back to the house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kahoko was wide awake. How come? She was eating the foods on the tray at the top of the table `you got it?`. After she finished eating, she cleaned up the table and headed to the kitchen. She was walking slowly to balance herself. She didn't want to cause the prince, Len, a burden anymore.<p>

She was still at the kitchen when Len entered the living room. Much to his surprise and not ours, she wasn't there. His heartbeat became faster. He didn't know why but he just knew that she couldn't handle to take care of herself.

He then wandered around the house. He went on the second floor first. He checked each rooms but she wasn't there. He went back on the first floor and checked even the private rooms `uh, I know you it`. He did it while he covered his eyes.

_Where in the world did her go? _he asked himself as there was one to answer. Suddenly, something popped to his mind. The last one.

He hurriedly headed there and yapari~! There she was. He ran his fingers through his hair. If only he went first at the kitchen, he would not waste his precious time with her- gwarsh, please don't mind it. He then smiled to himself in disbelief.

Kahoko just finished washing the dishes when she felt someone's presence. She looked at door and she saw his smiling face.

She then lowered her head. "Anou, s-sorry if I didn't sleep..." she apologized. He started to walk nearer.

"How am I supposed not to leave you if you always leave me?" he asked looking at her. She raised her head and stared at him for a second. She then looked away.

"You're a prince and you're not supposed to do these things for me." she softly stated.

Len didn't know how to react. He was now just waiting for his nerves to send a message to his brain. And that's that. He chuckled without any worthy reasons. _Oh crap this brain I have _he cursed mentally.

Kahoko was surprised at his reaction. She glanced at him blankly. He then stopped chuckling and looked at her.

"I may be a prince but I also have my own businesses out from the royal family's reach. I do have my freedom to do anything. That I assure you that I am not forcing myself to help you because I love what I am doing." he clearly explained to her.

After she heard those words from him, she festooned a smile on her face. She then bowed to him.

"Thank you so much Len! I really owe you a lot!" she exclaimed. She raised her head and began to open her mouth again.

"But I don't know how should I thank you properly or send my gratitude..." her face became worried again. He just arched a brow to her.

"I mean, I don't know how am I going to give back your kindness to me." she looked away after.

Out of the blue, he dragged her in the living room. Of course, gently, gracefully, slowly, and other synonyms of these words. He allowed her to sit on the couch.

"Len?" she asked. He was kneeling in front her.

"Sleep. After that, I will tell you how you could give back all the things that I have done to you." he ordered. He started to put the band aid on her injury. She was about to say `yes` when he made a pinky swear sign.

"Promise?" he asked. Actually, it was more than an imperative statement. She gave him a smile.

"Promise." she then intertwined her little finger to his. Len beamed a smile on his stoic face. He then sat on the couch.

Kahoko cannot gesture his action. How was she going to sleep if he was on the couch?

She looked at him. "Anou, Len? I am going to sleep right?" she asked. He just nodded to her.

"Where should I sleep?" she asked once more. He raised his brow.

"I mean, you were sitting on the couch where I'm supposed to sleep on." she stated.

Len moved his bangs side ways. "Then sleep on my lap."

Kahoko's face became red. He noticed it and chuckled `chie, he was chuckling and chuckling in this chaptie`.

"Why? I will not do anything to you." he said after regaining his impassive self. She shook her head to him.

"I-it's n-not like that. I-I can s-sleep on somewhere e-else." she was stammered. He sighed. He just wanted to comfort her after the incidents that happened to her earlier. That's all. And not to mention that he believed the fairy~! Okay, last, that's all.

He was about to let words came out from his mouth when she suddenly placed her head on his lap and position herself on the couch.

"I remembered what you said earlier about leaving each other so I decided to obey you." she curved her lips to him.

Unanticipated, he let his hands move through her hair. She was at first, surprised that he was actually stroking her hair but she just let him. After all, she was enjoying it, wasn't she?-never mind this, the writer just typed it.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." he softly said. Auchie, I should prepare myself for any possible flames from Len's die hard fans here when it comes to his personality.

She giggled. "Of course, you will really make someone uncomfortable if one of the royal families treated you like this."

He flicked her forehead. "Just sleep."

She pinched his left `oh myself, another left` cheek. "Yes your highness!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

She then made her last giggle. She closed her eyes and began to fell asleep. Len smiled to himself. _So this is how I describe the word love _he thought. He then shut his eyes and fell asleep with her.

Auchie~! Are you curious about their position? Scroll down~!

As all of you know, Kahoko was resting her head on his lap. Len's left `this is the last, I swear~!` hand was intertwined on her well obviously, left hand too. How about the rest of their hands? Intertwined too on her right neck and below her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! I don't know why but my mind is on the mood to think `lol` XD<strong>

**Anyways, I'm sorry if things happen so fast when it comes to their relationship. From that, I would expect some constructive criticisms in your reviews. Also, typographical errors. Please feel free to share your opinions, alrightie? v^0^v**

**I decided not to give you previews so you readers out there will be just suspense about what will happen next `LOL`~! XD that's why stay tuned even if you don't want to **

_-Nik Van Fresces_


	4. Beauty And The Beast

**Yapari~! I'm so glad that I'm able to make my dearest readers, even if I don't have one `lol` XD like this story~!**

**I apologize if I'm making Kahoko and Len's relationship that fast but it is a part of the story that I should include. Please forgive me if because of it, you are losing your interest to read this story '^^a**

**Okay then, here's the next chaptie~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kahoko and Len slept for an hour. The first one to open his eyes was Len. He shook his head lightly to awake himself. He looked at the sleeping beautiful girl on his lap. Their hands were still intertwined. Absent-mindedly, he kissed her forehead.<p>

She groaned and started to open her eyes. Her vision was still blurry so she blinked twice to make it clearer. When she can finally see things, she spotted two bullion orbs looking straightly at her golden orbs. She moved her pupils upward and she saw an azure color.

She realized that their faces were just an inch apart. Her face reddened. He then left a chuckle and distanced his face from hers. He also let go of his hand to hers. She positioned herself for a seat on the couch.

"Anou, about what you said earlier..." she began. She was looking at him.

"I just have one wish to you." he replied.

"Stay beside me forever." he shifted his gaze to her. Unanticipated, she giggled. He just questioningly looked at her.

"Even if you didn't say it, I will." she stated.

He heaved a sigh. "So that means I wasted my wish, didn't I?"

She shook her head. "No you didn't. Besides, aren't I supposed to be the one who should think of what I should do to thank you?"

"Fine. But listen to me first." he ordered. She just nodded to him.

"If you know that I am a prince, you also know what kind of prince I am, don't you?" he asked. He was back to his old self again- the Len Tsukimori that we knew. She gave him a nod.

"Being cold, aloof, perfectionist, and stoic are my trademarks." he continued.

"Yeah but I wonder why-" she was mumbling to herself when he cut her off.

"Simply because I haven't had any friends. My violin is the only one that I can rely on. I may have my family but it wasn't enough. I can say that I am rebellious in my own way. I tried to think about this sometime, why would I try hard to make friends if they are keeping their distance to me? So what now if I don't have any friends? Like I will die if I don't have one." he impassively added.

Kahoko looked at him. She saw his expression on his eyes.

"But I'm grateful to have a one great true friend back there in the palace." he stated. She was still lending her ears to him.

"You can turn away and leave me if you want. I will give you a few minutes to think of it." he stood up from the , she grabbed his right hand.

"Then I will be your second friend!" she happily exclaimed. He curved his lips but it didn't last long.

"You will not and cannot stand me." he stated. She shook her head and stood up. She wasn't still letting go of his right hand.

"I could if I would because I know that I should." she replied `sorry if it was kinda like a tongue twistie`.

"Well then, can you grant my new wish?" he questioned in a cold voice.

"What is it?" she asked as she let go of his hand.

"Love me the way I love you." he wished. It just took a second before she answered.

"I don't have to." she said. Len closed his eyes. Of course, why would she do it? But it seemed that it wasn't the thingy thing.

"Because I already do." she added. He then looked at her smiling face.

He slowly pulled he to a hug. "I can't believe that I wasted another wish but thank you Kahoko."

She moderately parted the hug. "Ne, Len! You can have your third and last wish."

"Three wishes that stands for I love you." he cupped his chin. She blushed in his statement.

"Be my wife and bear my children." he said straight from his mouth.

"I would love to~!" she did a common thingy thing that a girl who just said `I do` to a boy often does. What's that? She encircled her arms on his neck and stood with one leg `symbolizes by ~`.

Len couldn't help himself but to return the hug. He was now thankful to that fairy named Lili. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't still have find his princess.

* * *

><p>"Welcome." Minami greeted. Kahoko and Len decided to bid their farewell to him first before they head to the castle. She scanned the music store. There were a lot of classical instruments displayed inside it. But only one of them caught her attention.<p>

"Minami-san?" she called. The said man was talking to the lad by that time.

"What is it young princess?"

"The violin there." she pointed at the violin with a golden string.

"A friend of mind handed it to me before he passed away. He said that I should take care of it. He said that it belongs to his one and only daughter." he started.

Len looked at Kahoko. "Don't tell me it's your father."

She shifted her gaze to the blue-haired boy. She merely nodded to him.

"Are you a Hino?" Minami walked towards the violin.

"I am."

The old man took the violin and showed it to her. "Young princess, do you know violin's name?"

She smiled to him. "Corda."

Minami gave her a smile and handed her the violin. "Please take good care of it."

"I will." she was caressing her newly instrument.

"Kahoko." Len called. The said girl stared at him happily.

"Do you know how to play the violin?" he asked.

"I do but I just know three pieces to play." she left a nervous laugh.

"Play one with me." he nonchalantly ordered.

"But I-" she was cut off when Minami handed her the bow `sounds like the bar `lol` XD`. Note, the not a.

She took the bow from him and started protesting again. "What if you don't know wha-"

"Connection." Len simply answered.

Kahoko was out of words to say. If she will continue in throwing a pair of words to him, he will answer it immediately. She fixed her shoulders. She was positioning herself. Len positioned himself beside her. He leisurely closed his eyes as he waited for her to start.

But it seemed that their hands moved on its own. They both started an unknown piece. They started the first part flawlessly and each time that they move the bow, it became more wonderfully. Every pitch they made was an awe. They synchronized in every move they made. From head to toe and toe to head `lol` XD.

Until the piece slowly faded into a perfect end.

Minami was listening from the beginning. He was fascinated by the very beautiful music coming not only from the violins but from the hearts of the two violinists.

"A very wonderful performance." the old man praised as his fingers met his palm `if that's the way he claps ei`.

"It's really great!" Kahoko exclaimed happily.

"As expected from Hino's" Len murmured but it wasn't loud enough for the two to be heard.

"I think you should get going to the palace." Minami demanded. He patted the two violinists shoulder.

"Thank you so much for everything that you have done Minami-san!" she sent her gratitude to the old man.

"Ah don't mention it young princess. I am glad to help you and the young prince." he mentioned.

The two teenagers packed their thingy things and bid their farewell to the old man.

* * *

><p>The two violinists were walking towards the palace. Let me add that they were walking hand in hand, violin cases were on the sides. They took Len's secret path `lol` XD` and fortunately, nobody have seen them and recognized him as the prince. It took half an hour for them to reach the said place.<p>

They now arrived at the castle. Kahoko didn't waste anytime to scan the whole place.

"It's really beautiful here Len." she mentioned while she exchanged glances with the surroundings.

"Kahoko." he called. She shifted her attention to him

"You are more beautiful than here and them." he clearly stated. She smiled to him before she went back to her business. While taking a walk inside the hall with him, someone called her.

"Kaho?" a cold voice as Len's called from behind.

Len and Kahoko stopped in their tracks. They turned their backs to the unknown person.

"Dude?/Brother!" they both said in unison.

The unaccustomed boy just gave a smile to the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! After almost two weeks of not updating, I finally did~! Yapari~! v^0^v<strong>

**I am requesting you to please, give my story a review. I really need it because those reviews, good or not that good serves as my inspiration in writing. That's all I am asking for, no more and no less b^-^b  
><strong>

**I don't know when would I continue this but maybe, it would take a long time since I have a lot of in-progress stories ei...but I hope, you would still wait for it ^_^**

**What's with the next chaptie? Let us meet the family of great musicians- the Hino's ^_^  
><strong>

_-Nik Van Fresces_**  
><strong>


End file.
